


Notes on a Night Sky

by artsyleo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Multi, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyleo/pseuds/artsyleo
Summary: Just some random shit from the abyss of my brain.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Stay Warm

It's colder in my room than it normally is. I guess I'm used to this warmth, comforting and consistent next to me, like a child wrapped up in a safety blanket on a cold day. The cup of tea steaming in my grasp is doing something to help, but it doesn't distract me from the presence I'm missing. I can just about see the stars from the little cracks left to the window through the curtains, standing out against the dark night sky, a sort of melancholy in it's emptiness. It reminds me of quite why I moved from the city, just to see the stars like she always has.  
I remember the first night I really saw them. 

We lay on a scruffy old blanket, shivering next to each other on some muddy field in the middle of nowhere, complete, awestruck silence filling the air. Neither of us had ever seen the stars quite this brightly before; one of the downsides to living in a busy town. But just for this night, we'd both needed to get away, for different reasons. She never told me why we went, but merely turned up at my house, tear tracks down her cheeks, with a dusty blanket in one hand and a flask of tea in the other, begging me to come. Had I previously been asleep, I may have had more of an objection to it, but it was barely midnight, so I crept out of my window and followed her, sprinting down the street. And so we just lay there, content for a moment just in each other's company, until her voice broke the silence.  
"I told them today."  
Oh. Oh.  
"Oh?"  
"Went how you'd expect," she replied with a sigh. "There's nothing much we can do."  
"One day," I started, wanting desperately to drain the hopelessness from her voice. "One day it'll all be different, I promise. We'll move to a new place, get our own apartment, we'll leave them behind for good. I promise that."  
She paused a minute, seeming to consider the offer, before letting a small smirk cover her face.  
"I'm gonna hold you to that.".  
At that, and at the slight smirk in her voice, I couldn't help but turn slightly to look at her. The light from the stars reflected in her watery hazel eyes making them glitter beautifully. She'd obviously been out in the sun all day, because you could still make out the small trails of freckles scattered across her nose. She also must have been running her hands through her hair a lot - a nervous tick - because it sat messy and unkempt on her head, drifting down around her cheeks. It had started to grow out from the choppy pixie cut that we mangled together a couple of weeks ago, but in the most stylish way. I didn't realise quite how long I'd been staring until she turned to me.  
"What? Have I got something on my face?"  
A beautiful smirk was still held across her lips. Damn, I thought, I'm falling for this girl.  
"N-nothing, no, you're g-good, everything's, yep, you're perfec-"  
And before I could finish that sentence, she did something I'll never forget. She kissed me. Her lips felt soft against mine, the faint taste of her Chapstick making it's way onto my lips. Her hand drifted up to caress my cheek carefully, and then she was gone, my own cheeks showing a clear blush. To my everlasting shame, my words after that were not so much words as a sort of garbled sound that vaguely resembled "w-what?"  
She simply smirked and turned back to the stars, leaving me a blushing mess.  
"You're so cute when you stutter."

The last notes of a song rang out in my headphones, bringing me back to the darkness of my room. I lay back on the bed, trying desperately to remember what it looked like once upon a time, when i could just lie on the dirty grass, her warm body next to mine; a comforting feeling. It was only after she left that I noticed my heart leaving with her. With one song ending, another faded in, and I heard the familiar opening notes of a song ring through my headphones. 

It's just another night,  
And I'm staring at the moon,  
I saw a shooting star and I thought of you.


	2. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute gay fluff bc baby me was a confused closet bi.

Warmth spread through my fingers from the cup I held tightly in my grasp. It spread through my hands and drifted up my arm, planting a comforting sensation in my chest that quickly bloomed. I could almost imagine what we would've been doing, curled up on the sofa away from the rain and wind that whispered through the cracks around the window, letting small drafts of cold air into the room. I would've been comfortably wrapped up in his arms, my head on his chest, his fingers absent-mindedly drifting through my hair. We would've stayed there all afternoon, staring out of the window, watching the raindrops race down the glass, collecting at the bottom. We wouldn't say anything, just happy in each other's company, enjoying the comfortable silence. But instead I sat alone, curled up in thick socks and his jumper that I'd managed to sneak out of his room on my last visit, curling my body around the cup of tea in my hands as if my life depended on it. Instead of watching the raindrops on the window pane with Nick, I was sat here doing it on my own, the loneliness that I tried my best to keep at bay slowly starting to creep in. It was just here, in the most mundane moments when I thought about him, or what we could be doing, that I missed him. Missed the obnoxious colour of his hair; the bright twinkle that always seemed to be in his eyes. Missed the freckles that trailed across his cheekbones that he was so ashamed of, that I kissed across whenever he hid his face from me, self-conscious and unaware of what made him perfectly imperfect. God, I just missed him, and his smell and his comfort, how at home I felt in his arms...

Come on Marcus, I thought to myself. Pull yourself together; just a couple more weeks. I could do this. Lasting a couple of weeks was nothing compared to what we'd done, yet I still felt so alone. But instead of picking up the phone like he always told me to, I brought the cup to my lips again, feeling the now lukewarm tea trickle from the rim into my mouth. When I drained the cup, I decided that, instead of getting on with the essay that sat unwritten on my compute, or the mile-long list of scraps of homework or scripts I needed to finish, I would just have to have another cup of tea, locked in my own world by the window. 

Just as I jumped down, my tired legs complaining about the sudden movement, my phone started to ring out with a steady tune that I immediately recognized as him. 

I walked across an emtpy land  
I knew the pathway like the back   
Of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Before I could let the song finish, I had stumbled across the room, empty teacup and filled kettle left forgotten behind me, and grabbed the phone off the table.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetheart. Right, I've not got ages, but I desperately need your artistic prowess."

His voice was the most comforting sound to my ears at that time, and I couldn't help but smile at the endearing nickname, and how excited he sounded. He must've been composing something, otherwise he definitely wouldn't sound so happy. 

"Artistic prowess huh?" I replied. "Hit me with it."

He let out a little excited chuckle at that, and it hit me that I was not going to survive this without squealing. 

"Okay, so I'm writing something and I need you to tell me what sounds better okay? So just stay on the phone." 

All that I could hear for a few seconds was a stumbling and shuffling as he obviously moved the phone around, and then came the beautiful notes. Simple, for Nick, yet still somehow beautiful and calming, and God, how I'd missed this. He played out the two pieces, eventually asking for my opinion. 

"They're both beautiful, Nick, however from a strictly artistic perspective, the second one."

"That's what I thought! Right okay thank you so much love, I've gotta get on though so I'll call you later, okay?"

I smiled at his consideration, as if he knew what I'd been thinking. "Okay, I miss you."

"Miss you too, so much, okay? Love you, talk later!"

And with that he was gone, in his rush of mad artistic excitement. It made me laugh just how dependent I'd become on him, because even after one short phone call, the rain still howled outside, and the wind still whistled through the trees, but suddenly, I didn't feel quite so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologise.
> 
> (again not proof-read because I'm lazy, but I thought baby me deserved some recognition when I found my old wattpad account) 
> 
> (also I finally told my irl friends about this account so if u read this thank u hi <3)
> 
> Leoooooooooooo

**Author's Note:**

> Song(s):  
> \- All of the stars by Ed Sheeran (the cover by Jackie Evancho on YouTube probably fits better)  
> \- Stay warm by George Taylor
> 
> Hope ya like this random shit
> 
> Ya boi leo
> 
> P. S. I haven't proof-read this since I posted it on wattpad like 2 years ago so don't judge me.


End file.
